Shades of Destiel
by ImpassionedWriter
Summary: A collection of all things Destiel :)
1. Intro

Originally, this began with a one-shot, but I thought it deserved a little more of an introduction :) So without further ado:

.o0o.

_This idea follows in the very many, very impressive footsteps of Countess Impossible and Higher Magic :) It will include one-shots and smaller stories, anything I feel I should put in here really._

_B__efore you begin, I feel I should made it very clear that the title has nothing to do with _Shades of Grey_, it just refers to the many light and dark tones of the stories included._

_'Shades of Destiel'. Get it? :D_

* * *

_I hope you enjoy! ^^ Reviews are the love!_

.

.

.

This will contain:

One-shots, multi-chapters, from fluff to smut. A few AU a few norm. I make no apologies for what you find inside.

**[!]** The ratings are in the chapter title so you can find what you want and stay away from what you don't.

** BE YE WARNED.**

**.**

**.**

**_._**

**_CountessImpossible, this is for you. Every story, every word :) You may have to share the dedication with some other people on a few... But for the most part, all of it yours ^^ I hope you like it! This is for all those times you have inspired me, cheered me up, and fangirlishly obsessed with me over all the things we love. You are my BFF Forever~!_**


	2. Spooning (K)

_This is a short cuddling scene I had the idea for and wrote on my cousin's laptop at 5am XD_

___..._

* * *

**SPOONING**

**...**

"Why am I always the little spoon?" Castiel grumbled in protest curling his hand under his chin and ducking his head.

He felt Dean laugh behind him, "Because I'm taller than you."

"Not enough to make a difference..."

"But enough to make you the little spoon."

Cas grunted in disdain and resisted when Dean wrapped an arm around his waist and tried to put him closer. "Aww, c'mon. What's wrong with being the little spoon? It's the cute position." He said, kissing the top of his lover's head.

The angel was thoughtful. Then he turned his head and said, "Fine. Trade with me."

Dean's green eyes widened and he stared. "No." He said immediately.

But Castiel held his gaze and the hunter felt himself slowly start to give in under the bright piercing gaze. Man, there was nothing he could say no to under the control of those fixated baby blues.

"Fine," He sighed, swinging a leg over his black haired companion and lifting himself over to the other side, "But this does not mean I'm at all _cute_."

Castiel scooted backwards, secretly overjoyed that he went along with his request. "More like cuddly and adorable." He interjected happily.

Dean froze over Cas and said, without humor, "Give me back the big spoon."

"No." Castiel shook his head. The hunter glared half-jokingly and continued his transition, muttering something about being so sexy and fierce, adorable was just not possible.

They settled into their new positions and Castiel took note of the fact that Dean's head was higher than his on the pillow. "Scoot down." He said, playfully poking him in the ribs. Dean took a measured breath and complied. Rapturously the angel smiled and put his arm around the form in front of him, splaying his fingers across firm masculine chest.

Dean's legs tangled with Cas' beneath the blanket and he rolled back until his body was pressed flush with the smaller man's. Castiel breathed in the scent of Dean's hair and hugged him tightly.

They remained still and all was quiet until Dean laughed unexpectedly. Cas frowned slightly, "What?"

The hunter shook his head. "I feel like a freaking girl." He muttered, grinning in irritation.

The room lapsed into silence again, the only sound coming from their hushed breathing.

Castiel loved feeling Dean's body against his, but it felt backwards somehow. The role of being in charge was foreign to him. And his back was cold. He removed his arm from Dean and prodded his back. The other grunted in confusion when Cas started nudging him with his knee.

"Mooove." He whined uncharacteristically for an angel, nestling his head against the other man's shoulder. Dean burst out laughing and reversed their position again, snuggling in close to the smaller man and humming in contentment.

"This is more like it." He whispered in Castiel's ear, loving the way the angel shivered in response.

"Whatever." Cas murmured, closing his eyes and losing himself in the sensation and heat of Dean's embrace.

Yeah... Okay, being the little spoon wasn't so bad.


	3. Angelic Demons (K)

_"You're a devil with an angel's smile."_

Dean said that once.

Castiel can't remember when or in what context; but he can't help believing that the words are true. Somewhere deep down he probably knew all along that he was a 'strange angel'. It was something you're born with, and chances are high that you would feel the darkness building from the very beginning. Castiel may have blocked it out with his righteous crusade, denying it even existed.

But now, with the blackness curling low in his belly at the very sight of Dean standing at the counter, back facing him, completely open to attack, Cas had to wonder if maybe he wanted it all along. The very minute he started lusting after Dean it was like a bright new door had been opened. It revealed a world that the angel had never known, full of emotional and physical thrills. A kind of pleasure he had knowledge of, but no experience.

A drug, an addiction, a hopeless entrapment. A corruption breeds in the soul, despite the grace, and urges an angel to stray from God's path. It _is _a sin, and not at all tolerated among the ranks.

But, let's face it, Dean was the embodiment of sex and temptation. From the instant Castiel saw the blood covered, fierce faced man in the belly of Hell, he knew he was destined to fall. Every sweet curve of Dean's lips, his waist, his hips... the broad shoulders, the muscled chest and arms, the straight firm build of his person... Every inch of his body promised pleasure and satisfaction.

So even though at that time Castiel was set on the road to destruction, he remained stalwart and performed his tasks with little to no thought about where his actions and that growing darkness would soon lead him. Even as he swore his faith was unwavering, he faltered. Even as he worked to uphold his honorable position in the Heavens, he inwardly stumbled.

Time and time again he was assaulted with lustful and impure thoughts about the human.

But what could you do.

Once the green eyes clashed with blue, an unavoidable fate was chosen for these two men.

A tragedy...

A friendship...

A_ romance_ was written.

The sort of earthshattering story that changed the most basic foundation of human/angel relationships.


	4. Haze-1 (T)

_Dean and Castiel. _

_On the outside it seems like a pretty simple thing to understand. _

_If only those two knew that._

* * *

**Haze**

_-Part One-_

**_Stir Up My Heart_**

* * *

**...**

"'_You rock my world.'_ No one ever says that anymore."

Castiel rolled his eyes and shifted his position on the couch; which was hard to do with Dean draped all over him. He was used to the hunter's drunken rants by now and quite frankly fed up with them. But what kind of friend would he be if he didn't put up with babbling with a speck of patience? Still, for some reason he was becoming increasingly frustrated with the other man's drinking habits.

He didn't like the subsequent closeness, he didn't like the constant talking, and he didn't like that Dean never remembered anything the following day; it was infuriating. He had given up long ago on trying to talk to Dean when he was like this. But, with all the begging and pleading, the least he could do was sit with him and endure the stream of rambling.

Dean pressed his cheek to the other man's shoulder and draped his arms around him, stroking the collar of the over sized tan trench-coat. Castiel sat stiffly and continued to stare straight ahead at the wall.

"Have you ever had a girl tell you you rocked her world?" Dean asked, playing with the smooth fabric, pausing only a beat before answering his own question, "Of course not. Nobody says it anymore. ...Not that a girl would ever talk to you in the first place." The hunter caught the furrowing of the angel's brow and quickly continued, "Don't take it the wrong way. I mean you're pretty and all, but you're too damn _cold_ all the time. If a girl came up to you you'd probably freeze her in place with those eyes of yours."

Castiel frowned slightly. It wasn't the first time Dean had brought up his ill-fated interactions with women; and it was no secret that he didn't get approached by them very often. But, it was the first time Dean had ever called him c_old_.

He didn't like it.

"But you can't help it. It's all that time you spent around guys like Michael and Zachariah. ..._I_ can talk to you though. That's nice." Dean scooted closer and nuzzled his face further along Cas's shoulder until he came to his neck. Once there, he traced his nose across the pulse point, breathing in his sweet scent.

Chills skittered across Castiel's skin at the tickle of warm breath. He frowned but remained perfectly still, not answering.

Dean breathed deeply against the soft skin and spoke lowly, his voice thick with alcohol, "Mmm... smell so good..." His arms found their way around Castiel's neck and Dean slowly moved his face up to his friend's thick black hair. He buried his face in the curled ribbons of hair and sighed. "...You really smell so good, Cas. Almost like a girl. But... different."

Castiel's frown deepened and he barely heard Dean say, "I like it."

It wasn't unusual for the hunter to get strangely clingy when he was intoxicated; especially on the nights, like tonight, when he was so hammered he couldn't even walk straight. But for some reason it set the angel on edge this time.

Dean's hands tousled Castiel's hair, playing with it and mussing it up. His eyes were closed and his voice was gravely when he murmured, "Has anyone ever told you they loved you?"

Castiel froze.

He thought back over the countless centuries of his life. Not once had the words ever been said to him. Never.

Why not? What was wrong with him that made him undeserving of that sentiment? Why had no one ever done that one simple thing?

He shook his head, disturbing Dean's affectionate snuggling. "Huh... Cas? What-?"

"No one has ever said that they loved me." The angel said, speaking more to himself than Dean.

The hunter dropped his arms and stared at Cas. "Why not?" He asked, with hooded but serious eyes.

"I do not know." Castiel faced Dean for the first time, "Can you tell me why?"

Dean's eyes were blank and he looked at Castiel with genuine surprise. "I have no idea." He was silent a moment before asking, "What if I said it?"

He lifted a hand to lightly touch Castiel's cheek and once again the angel felt an unexplainable irritation well up in his chest. He grabbed the other man's hand and pulled it away from his face. "It wouldn't mean anything if you did now." He ground out.

A rush of anger swept through him.

Anger at Dean and his drunken state. Angry at himself for being angry in the first place. And most of all, angry at the thought of Dean professing his love to Castiel.

Why?

Why indeed. Because he knew he didn't mean it? Maybe.

Dean was confused as he watched the emotions pass over Cas' face like stormy clouds.

Suddenly, the angel wanted nothing more than to take that unknown sentiment and throw it back in the hunter's face. It was something unfamiliar to him; foreign. And he didn't like it at all. _Why_ was he so furious of this man? _Why _was he experiencing this uncertainty? _Why _was he acting so mean?

He didn't know. He couldn't put a name to the primal reactions. There was no excuse known to him for why he abruptly pushed Dean down on the couch and leaned over him, bracing himself up with his hands.

Dean's eyes widened in shock and he tried to talk. "What-?"

Castiel cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips. He looked deep into those sparkling green eyes and whispered, "Why? Why would you say it?" He didn't move his hand so Dean had to talk around it.

"Maybe it's because I love you." He smiled up at Cas through his fingers and the angel felt his heart flip. He glared down at Dean and removed his hand, sliding it down to the button on his jeans.

Dean was drunk. He was speaking out of his head. And in order to get to the truth, Cas had to call his bluff.

So he ignored the hunter's protests as he undid his pants and pulled down the zipper, slipping his hand in in one quick movement.

Dean gasped at the contact and his eyes closed, forehead creasing with a heavy frown. His breathing got louder as Castiel stroked him, bending down to lick at his mouth.

Cas pressed a kiss to Dean's lips and parted them with his own. He slid his tongue inside and explored Dean's mouth thoroughly.

Dean's reciprocation caught him off guard. A long moan emanated from his throat as their tongues worked together, pushing against each other; not in dominance but as more of a dance. The angel's fingers slipped against Dean's hot skin, rubbing him beneath the denim. He broke the kiss but didn't stop his movements, all at once loving and resenting the way the hunter arched his body into the touch.

"Why are you letting me do this?" He asked, noting that his voice was huskier than he intended.

Dean's eyes fluttered open and he gazed adoringly up at Castiel. "Because I love you." He said breathlessly, reaching up and wrapping the angel in a tight hug.

Castiel grimaced. He couldn't reason with him like this. He wasn't being rational. What part of him ever said 'Okay, this is the way'?

Yes, Dean was reacting to him. He was hard and, although it was shameful to admit, they were both getting off on this.

Castiel continued his ardent attention, and Dean's moans became louder and more fervent.

Right when he began thrusting his hips up into Castiel's hand desperately, Castiel reached up two fingers to the hunter's temple. He wanted Dean to be sober when he came. In a split second, his fingertips met Dean's skin and his head cleared of the alcohol induced haze.

Dean's eyes flew open, as did his mouth, and he caught Castiel's stare. The orgasm took him by surprise, tearing a cry from him and making his body convulse. He squeezed his eyes shut and panted heavily, riding it out.

When he had slowed his breathing and was only shaking slightly, muscles twitching in the after, he finally opened his eyes again. Castiel brought his hand up, licking Dean's taste from his fingers.

The hunter reluctantly lifted his eyes to Castiel's. His face carried the flush of shame and shadows of confusion and blame. Cas could see the disbelief in his face and, with a pang of regret, he knew Dean would never trust him again.

He smiled bitterly, cocked his head, and asked in a mocking tone, "Can you still say you love me now?"

...

_[To Be Continued]_


End file.
